My Supernatural Life
by Khemet-Egyptian Vampire
Summary: "Are you sure we can trust them?" "Chloe, we've been on the run together for five years. Are you starting to doubt me now?" "No, but-" "Taroooooo! Get back here!" Plenty of OCs but there will still be the characters we all know and love. Be awesome Bros and give my story a try. *Brofist*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form.**

**_Hi, everyone, this is my first Darkest Powers fanfic so please leave nice reviews._**

* * *

**? P.O.V**

I watched the two supernaturals stalk through the shadows of the tall, wide trees. I lifted the digital camera to my eye and zoomed in on the two.

_Chhck_

I mentally cringed as the sound seemed to echo through the whole forest, but it was just my imagination since the pup hasn't turned around and rip off my head yet.

I looked at the photo and my lips twitched into a smile.

"_On the run together for five years? I'm surprised they hadn't ma- hooked up yet._"

"_**Me too, but I'm kinda relieved, that little blondie is pretty cute.**_"

I smirked as I turned to face my older brother, black fangs peeking out from under my pale chapped lips.

"_Wow, Taro, I didn't know you had a thing for Blondie. I wonder how he'll react to that_."

Taro flinched remembering the first and last time he tried to make a move on our personal mechanic genius, Blondie. But then he just smirked, revealing his white fangs, as though he had some delicious secret.

"**_You know I would never do that to you baby sis, I know he has a thing for ya_**."

I was sure I blushed cherry red but I just turned my head, muttering not to call me 'baby sis'.

I took one more look at the picture of the supernatural duo.

"_It's only a matter of time before something bad happens to them. Something really bad. I can only wish that they would allow us to protect them._"

I turned away from the ledge and walked towards Taro but stopped as soon as I was at his side.

"I know you mean well," I whispered in a quite, monotone voice, staring up at him with numb eyes, "but if you do anything to hurt the little necro girl. I'll personally see to it that you would pay for it."

He just chuckled and I saw in his dark eyes that he found a new game to play, and that he was going to enjoy it.

I could just hope it wouldn't cost him his spiky, brunette head.

"Come on sis." He joked. "You know about me and Erric."

I glared and together we walked deeper into the burgundy shadows of the forest.

* * *

**I'm sure everyone who read my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics knows who's P.O.V that was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form**.

Thank-you's at the bottom.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

As two teens speed through the dark shadows of a dense forest, the oldest of the two stopped.

His nostrils flared as a gentle breeze slid past the two. His green glass eyes nearly curtained by greasy, dark hair, narrowed as he sneaked a glance at a tiny cliff, formed by the ground sloping upward and stretching out, 20 feet from them.

The young girl accompanying him watched with her hand tucked inside her back pocket. To the normal passerby, it would look natural. But what they didn't know about was the switchblade snuggled deep in her pocket.

"Derek." She whispered.

The Pup never took his eyes off the cliff as he took one more sniff.

Determined that there was no one there, he turned his attention back to the girl. A softness meant solely for her, relaxing his posture in her presence, appearing in his usual cold eyes.

Seeing Derek relaxed helped her racing heart and tense muscles calm as well. She gifted him with a smile.

Then Derek got the urge again, seeing that smile that sent his heart into overdrive. But seeing how they are suppose to be running, he decided he would just try to tone it down a bit.

He walked towards her, reached out his large, rough hand, and stroked her cheek. Following her jaw line to her neck and cupping the back, he skimmed her porcelain cheek with his sharp canines. Nipped and occasionally licked at her fair skin, practically absorbing her sweet, natural taste with gentle growls.

She just stood there, mouth not moving, heart racing once again but not in fear. She was use to this. She stood completely still as Derek's hot breath brushed over her face, then neck as he dragged his silky lips down to her collarbone and up to her jaw as he sucked at her skin, leaving tiny kiss marks. Then he started sending shivers tingling down her spine as he played with a particular soft spot near her right ear. He ended this as he brought his head back up to place a possessive kiss on her pink lips.

When he pulled away, she could see a small glimmer of regret in his eyes for putting her in such a position. But she stood on tiptoe and placed a small peck at the corner of his mouth.

As she pulled away, she murmured that they should get going.

Derek nodded and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said, actually regretful for doing that to her...

But he had no choice.

Chloe slipped him a smile knowing that things will get normal again once they get to the Cains house.

They set off a little faster than before, unknowing about the pair of cold eyes tracing their every move.

* * *

**Thank yous:**

**Zoesouzaxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V**

_A tiny girl, with strawberry gold locks curled at the petite shoulders, slim hands speckled with sand, one gripping a blue bucket, the other patting the top of a shifting torrent._

_She lifted her head and grinned at the slim woman who shared her hair and smile._

_The woman, the young girl called "Mama", stuck her tongue out at the girl. The child covered her bright baby blues with a playful giggle as the woman laughed before turning back to talk to the dark haired man, who the girl called "Daddy"._

_The man's eyes shone with love for the woman and child as he chuckled at the two antics._

_The young one went back to molding the sand castle as the wife and husband got sucked into their conversation once again._

_As the child filled the bucket, she looked aroun_d _at the few park occupants._

_A pair of kids on the swings, a group by the slide, but no one near the tunnels._

_That she could see._

_A flash of raven hair through one of the plastic windows drew her eyes and her feet._

_When she neared the multi-colored tunnels she decided to enter through the right entrance, it was close to where she saw the flash of hair but far enough away and at an angle from the straight portion that he or she won't see her enter the tunnels as long as the person wasn't sneaking glances through the random placed windows._

_As the girl crawled in and to the corner, she stopped, peaking around the bend._

_What she saw shocked her._

_A boy about a year older than her with a lean form was gulping air and clutching his bloody hand to his chest and his clothes were ragged and torn, the color faded showing that he wore them for quite a while._

_"A-a-are y-you o-okay?!" She mentally cringed at her stutter but the worry for the boy was still there and evident in her eyes and body language._

_Her mom sometimes teased her for being such an open book._

_The boy jumped a bit, nearly banging his head against the plastic yellow ceiling._

_The boy cursed under his breath, locking eyes with the girl's and froze. Just froze there._

_The child gasped. Staring back at her were the prettiest green eyes she ever saw. Like they were shards of different green shaded glass. Appearing warm and cold, the color changing depending on the light._

_The boy mumbled something, probably the answer to her question. But she was too soaked into his green depths._

_A new question sprung to her lips instead._

_"W-who a-are y-y-you?" She asked, voice shaking._

_The boy took a while to respond and she started getting nervous and wriggling around in the cramp space._

_"... Derek... You?"_

_She took a few seconds to comprehend what he was asking but when she did, she answered without hesitation._

_"Chloe, Chloe Saunders._"

* * *

I shot up in bed, sweat slivering down my hot skin. I felt a headache slowly stabbing it's way through the back of my brain. I massaged my temples and breathed it out, glancing out my window looking to the burgundy sky.

The door to my room creaked opened and a large silhouette filled the doorway, green eyes gleaming with fever and worry.

Derek.

I gave a minute smile, showing him that I was fine and that he doesn't have to worry.

But who was I kidding?

Derek walked to my bed and sat, the mattress dipping under his weight.

He waited patiently, but I could still see his impatience in his tuat shoulders and clenched fists.

Derek was always the one who always wanted all the facts as soon as he can.

I noticed that there was a coat of sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes were glassy and glazed over.

_"Is he ch- No it's too soon after the last one_." But the readiness to be there for him still lingered in my mind.

I took one more deep breath and told Derek that it was the dream again.

Derek's eyes seemed to transit and freeze somewhere between warmth and regret.

It was the first dream of a series that I have from time to time. Starting with the day we met.

Even though they were just dreams, there was always a small spark of pain in my chest as I relived those moments in my subconscious.

Though I don't know why. For some reason, even if I had the choice to go back and change things... I wouldn't.

We just sat there, in my dark room, in a semi uncomfortable silence. Tense but we each knew that the other was there for them.

Up until I saw Derek's bicep muscle spazz.

I took one look into Derek's eyes and I got up and grabbed my jean jacket.

Derek followed me out of my bedroom, then out of the house, where he started leading me to our clearing.

I was at the tree line when I felt it.

A small wisp of cool air, that suddenly became a flimsy fog, blanketing my mind and body, barely noticeable but still there. As though warning me.

But brushing it off as the cold night air, I continued to follow Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank-you's at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V**

As we walked towards the clearing, I thought about the hectic mess that happened earlier today and I shuddered.

Though every time we went to the Cains' house there was the usual fighting between Derek and the other werewolf boys, something was different this time around. The usual fighting was like every other teenage boy argument, a light banter faking to be tough. But the one from this morning seemed to have had an actual undertone of hostility.

_"Is there something Derek isn't telling me?"_ It wouldn't have been the first time.

I understood that he did so because he wanted to protect me, but that didn't mean that I would allow him to control me like that.

We were pretty close to our clearing, good thing since Derek's changes came on pretty fast now a days. I wanted to ask Derek about this morning but one look at his sweat drenched face and that thought wisped away.

We finally stepped into the open space, the cool air washing over us.

Derek started stripping off his shirt and jeans as my cheeks naturally blushed.

Though I have grown use to Derek's incredibly well muscled body, I still couldn't help but admire now and then. He was always dressed in baggy clothes so it was pretty easy for others to think that he was chubby. But, boy, were they wrong.

Two werewolves from a few months back made the same mistake and imagine their surprise when Derek nearly took them both out single handedly.

I cringed at the memory.

That one I would be happy to forget.

Derek got down on all fours, his normal changing pose, as I kneeled down next to him, rubbing the sleek skin between his shoulder blades.

That's when it hit.

The muscles underneath his skin started twisting and spazzing as though someone has slithered their hand under his skin, grabbed them by the fistful and kept yanking and turning them with malice. The pop and snap of his bones was unlike anything I ever heard, even though I've watched this horrific scene plenty of times. Like all of a sudden his bones were like small twigs and someone kept snapping them in half and stamping them underneath their feet just for the hell of it.

It made my heart ache every time, knowing that there was nothing I could do other than just be there for him and try to help him through it.

After agonizing moments which seemed like hours, the change was finished and there was Derek in all his wolf glory.

His fur even darker than the night sky, his eyes striking against the dark colors.

I smiled in relief that it was over.

Derek trotted over to me and licked my hand, his eyes silently asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Der-Bear." I teased.

He snorted in his usual way to my little nickname for him.

I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

"So do you want to hunt or play?" I asked.

Derek dipped his muzzle twice; play.

"Okay. What do you want to play? Tag, hide-and-seek, fetch?"

He growled a bit at the last one.

"One of these days, I'm going to teach you." I laughed.

He bumped my leg a bit. I smiled at him.

"So let me guess what you want to play. Hide-and-Seek, right?" I asked.

He dipped his muzzle for 'yes.'

He laid down and closed his eyes, counting. I sprinted off.

I tried to stay down wind and not to stray too far from the track.

I found a tree with a low enough brach and, with a few years of worthwhile gymnastics, climbed up.

It didn't take long for Derek to find me. He whined at the base of the tree indicating that he knew I was there.

I climbed down and mock glared at him as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You know, sometimes I think you just follow me anyways."

He smirked in the way only wolves could. He barked, saying that it was my turn.

I sighed and rolled my eyes in a joking manner. I turned around, closed my eyes, and counted.

When I turned back, Derek was nowhere in sight. Though I knew I would find him, he liked seeking more than hiding.

I started walking along.

By around two minutes, something happened.

That fog that blanketed my mind and body before did so again. This time I knew it was anything but the cool air.

My inner alarms were blaring.

I was going to whistle for Derek but a branch snap cut me off.

Derek never made any noise. It was a natural, predator instinct.

So who or what was that?

I tried clearing my mind and summoning the one person who could help me at the moment.

"Hey, Chlo. How you've been?" Liz popped out in front of me.

I threw a small smile at her before I gave her a look that she knew well.

Her beaming smile diminished as she nodded. Fading out to scout the area.

I brought my fingers to my lips and softly whistled for Derek. He would be here any moment.

I started fidgeting in place, switchblade now in hand, when Liz once again popped out of nowhere with alarm.

"Chloe! Duck!"

I was about to do so when I was tackled to the ground by someone.

The tree's trunk exploded as the speeding bullet entered it instead of me.

I pushed off whoever tackled me, instinct taking over, stood up and pointed the blade at the boy's chest.

My baby blues met narrow browns and I froze.

The teen boy was standing right in front of me.

He had obvious asian features, the narrow eyes, slightly tanned skin, and such. But his spiked hair was a golden blonde.

I was in shock. He looked familiar.

"W-who?" I whispered.

It was then Derek chose to burst out from the foliage, pinning the guy to the ground, growling and snapping.

The teen tried to fight him off, but Derek was huge even in wolf form.

I was going to tell Derek to get off but then a crackling wave of some kind of energy slammed into both of us from the side.

Two more people came out from the trees.

A teenage girl, a bit older than me, and a man who seemed like an older version of the teen boy, who now was standing next to the girl.

"Dammit Simon! Can't you stay in one place for just a few minutes?!" She spat.

The name was like the missing puzzle piece. The name made why the boy seemed so familiar click in my head.

Derek told me about him, described the way he looked in detail, the way he acted, and how the two were so close that they were practically blood brothers.

But Derek didn't seem to have place the final piece in himself yet, so I had to do so for him.

Derek was up and ready to pounce on them.

"Derek! Don't!" I commanded.

Derek growled, never letting his gaze leave the trio, who was watching me in shock, but stood down.

I looked at the boy, Simon.

"Simon?" I asked. "Simon Bae?"

Derek's head snapped between me and Simon before understanding and realization dawned on him. He let out a questioning growl.

All the while, Simon stared at me in wonder.

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

SecretSercher

Emily


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form**.

_**Thank-you's at the bottom.**_

* * *

**?'s P.O.V**

I was flipping the roasting pieces of rabbit's meat, which I hunted down that morning, when I heard the strong, deep barking of a wolf.

But something about it was different from the normal barks from the other wolves that roamed in that area. Something... Human.

I rushed to my sleeping brother's side and shook him awake.

"W-what? Five more minutes." He grumbled, turning on his side, hoping for more sleep.

I slapped the back of his head as hard as I could.

"Ow-Bitch!" He shouted, rubbing his bruising head.

I smirked at him before pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I think we have a bit of a problem involving some 'friends' of ours." I said as I pushed him in the direction of the barking.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He mumbled.

His strong legs raced him forward as he pulled his spear out of the ground to bring with him.

I wiped the grease from my hunting dagger and slid it into its scabbard on my waist before quickly catching up with Taro.

By the time we got to the source of the noise, we just finished hearing the female from the supernatural duo we were keeping eye on earlier call some blonde Asian boy by name.

I crouched low in the overgrown bushes and watched as the Asian teen's, Simon's, eyes widened in shock.

There was also two other unknown supernaturals by his sides. One was a teen girl with short, stylish black hair, and the other seemed like an older version of Simon, but with a taller and more lean build and with graying hair.

I was confused by where all the barking and growling came from, but then another deep throated snarl rattled out and that's when I saw the black as night, huge wolf crouching next to Chloe.

_"Derek."_

_**"Seems like."**_ Taro responded to my thought.

Our attention were drawn by Simon's voice.

"Who are you?" He asked, his gaze never leaving Chloe's. Which Derek noticed and obviously didn't like.

Before Chloe could respond a gunshot rang out, hitting a tree nearby.

"Shit!" The ravenette hissed before sprinting off.

Derek prodded Chloe's back to get her moving and the rest followed after her.

I shot up and started to silently chase after them all, Taro tailing behind.

_**"What do you suppose we do, babe sis?"**_

_"First of all; Don't call me that! Second; I don't think it's who we think it is. They wouldn't have risked the noise before the shot."_

_**"But there's no one else around here for at least a few miles. And hunters wouldn't dare hunt in these parts for whatever reasons."**_

_"I don't think it's humans we're dealing with. Did you catch that scent?"_

_**"Which scent?"**_

_"The odd one, stupid."_

Taro's nostrils flared and his eyes widened. That's when he chose to actually push his strength to catch up to the running supernaturals.

I just hoped we would catch them in time.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

The ear piercing sound of more gunshots rang out behind them and the ground underneath kicked up under their sprinting feet.

Whenever Chloe was starting to slow down Derek pushed her forward gently and she started pushing her legs farther.

It was then fate decided to play a cruel trick on the innocent necromancer.

She tripped on a broken branch, landing face first into the ground. Derek immediately stopped and rushed to her side.

Simon and the others skidded to a stop as well to see what happened.

The ravenette snorted in disdain at the sight. While Simon hurried to Chloe's side and the elder's eyes filled with compassion.

Derek crouched by Chloe and furiously snarled at Simon who immediately halted at the sounding threat.

Another gunshot blasted through the trees.

"Get down kid!" A male voice yelled as he tackled Simon.

The ravenette was about to release another wave of magic, same as the older man before they too were tackled to the ground.

This time by a bizarre girl.

Derek's hackles rose at the sight of more strangers and growled at the girl.

But the man didn't seem to like that as he faced Derek, pulled his lips back in a snarl, and hissed. Pearl white fangs gleaming in the small amount of light.

"A v-vampire." Chloe gasped out.

Taro's blue-greens met Chloe's blues and he smirked at the sight of her frightened face.

The girl who had pinned the other two stood and brushed off her clothes.

"Taro! Sorry to interrupt your moment but we got trouble."

About a dozen hooded figures jumped out from the shadows, all of them wielding some sort of weapon.

All the supernaturals bunched up together in defensive poses, even Chloe. But as she was instantly covered by Derek, Taro, and the mysterious girl.

Chloe didn't hold back her glares.

"Sorry hun, but we can't risk you getting hurt." The girl soothed her.

Chloe heard the sincerity in her voice and instantly relaxed.

The tallest of the hooded figures stepped forward and raised his pistol to the girl's breast.

Taro hissed at the guy, his eyes full of frustration.

"Hurt my babe sis and I'll make sure you burn in the darkest depths of Duat."

The pistol wielder nearly flinched. Though the girl looked shock at the fact that Taro defended her.

The guy looked at her straight in the eyes and growled.

"Lady Keket." His words dripped with venom. "We've been looking for you."

"Die in a hole." The girl said with a convincing Canadian twang at the end.

Sparks flew on the raveonettes, elder's, and Simon's fingertips. Derek growled and Chloe stepped forward by just half a step.

Feeling Chloe's fingers gently prodding her back, the girl turned her head and softly smiled at her.

Out of nowhere, the girl lifted her hand and brushed Chloe's hair out of her face in a motherly manner.

Instead of being creeped out though, for some reason, Chloe felt comforted by it. As though she knew that everything was going to be okay.

The girl's attention returned to the hooded figures with a hiss of her own.

"You want me?" She snarled. "Come and get me. But I assure you, after I'm done with you, you'll all regret being born males."

The hooded figures let out some signs of nervousness and fear but the pistol wielder stood his ground, aimed his gun, and fired.

But not before the girl and Taro pounced, fangs bared.

* * *

**Thank you's:**

brookexxxbreakdown

SilverTheReaper

Xxkirbylover11xX

bookgirl98


End file.
